Capitals, States, and Countries Galore!
by Ivy Forst
Summary: There will be war, there will be sadness, there will be loss, and there will be madness in this story. This is my first attempt on a Hetalia fanfic. All rights belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, I only own my OCs and plot line!
1. Introductions

**DDT here and these are my Hetalia Axis Powers capital OCs, you can skip this one if you want.**

**A****ll rights belong to the awesome Himaruya Hidekaz.**

AXIS

**Rome**

Human Name: Felicia Vargas

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'5 (165 cm)

Age: 19

Birthday: April 21

Family: Italy and Romano (Dad and Uncle)

Personality: She is mostly like Italy but can lose her temper at the drop of a hat like Romano.

Skills: Since the Italian brothers are part of the Italian mafia, she is great with weapons and is very scary when playing poker...

**Berlin**

Human Name: Alex Beilschmidt

Hair Color: Platinum Blonde

Eye Color: Red

Height: 5'9.5 (176 cm)

Age: 21

Birthday: November 9 {1}

Family: Prussia and Germany (Dad and Uncle){2}

Personality: She is like Germany most of the time but can be like Prussia sometimes.

Skills: She is a grey hat hacker {3} and is good with weapons too.

**Tokyo**

Human Name: Arika Honda

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'2 (157 cm)

Age: 21

Birthday: September 2

Family: Japan (Dad)

Personality: She is kind of like Japan's opposite but she can be very quiet when needed to be.

Skills: Drawing manga is an obvious one, designing parts for computers and other communication technology devices.

Allies

**D.C**

Human Name: Miles Jones

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Grey-Blue

Height: 6'0 (182 cm)

Age: 18

Birthday: July 16

Family: America (Dad), and the other states.

Personality: He is somewhat the same as America but doesn't like fast food that much and prefers veggies, fruit, and basically fresh food in general.

Skills: Good at military tactics and kind of has terrible cooking, but that's only when we're talking about foreign cuisine though.

**London**

Human Name: Piper Kirkland

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'5 (165 cm)

Age: 20

Birthday: July 12

Family: England (Dad)

Personality: She is kind of like England but a punk girl version and she can actually cook.

Skills: Great cook and great needlework, she is also good at fencing too.

**Paris**

Human Name: Pierre Bonnefoy

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5'11 (180 cm)

Age: 21

Birthday: February 24 (Random day)

Family: France (Dad)

Personality: He is somewhat flirty but not like his dad and is actually good with kids.

Skills: He is somewhat bad cook, but designs amazing clothing (that's why he's the capitals fashion designer)

**Beijing**

Human Name: Jia-Li Wang

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'4 (162 cm)

Age: 21

Birthday: August 2

Family: China (Dad)

Personality: She loves cute thing like her dad and she loves shopping... a lot.

Skills: She somehow can shop for 24 hours straight with only coffee and a snack break every few hours... she is also great at painting too.

**Moscow**

Human Name: Viktoryia Braginsky

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Purple

Height: 5'9

Age: 21

Birthday: March 5

Family: Russia (Dad), Belarus and Ukraine (Aunt)

Personality: She is less scary than her dad, but still has that verbal tick (The "Da"), but other than that she is a very nice person once you meet her.

Skills: She is a great figure skater and can make amazing ice and snow sculptures too.

**Ottawa**

Human Name: Clark Williams

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'11

Age: 19

Birthday: September 26

Family: Canada (Dad)

Personality: He is a bit louder than his dad and loves the outdoors, and is a bit crazy at hockey games...

Skills: He is a great hockey player and makes great food too!

Nordics

**Stockholm**

Human Name: Linn Oxenstierna

Hair Color: Pale Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'8.5

Age: 19

Birthday: August 1

Family: Sweden (Dad)

Personality: She is a down to earth person, a little emotionless but at least talks more than her dad, and has a love for EDM, particularly Avicii{4}.

Skills: She is good at making music and is somewhat bad when it comes to making up stories though...

**Copenhagen**

Human Name: Andrea Køhler

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'8

Age: 19

Birthday: March 22

Family: Denmark (Dad)

Personality: She is a less hyper version of him and not so spiky hair, plus she still likes beer, but less than him.

Skills: She is a great artist, but is pretty bad when it comes to knitting and anything that involves needles, thread and yarn...

**Oslo**

Human Name: Anika Bondevik

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Teal Blue

Height: 5'6

Age: 18

Birthday: January 3

Family: Norway(Dad)

Personality: She is like her dad when it comes to being emotionless, but she has a love for some EDM here and there.

Skills: She is amazing at magic and like her dad, can dodge Copenhagen's 'hug attacks' as she calls them.

**Helsinki**

Human Name: Alec Väinämöinen

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'10

Age: 18

Birthday: November 6

Family: Finland (Dad)

Personality: Like his dad, he loves the Christmas time and he is a bit less cheery than his dad.

Skills: He is amazing when it comes to cooking and always has great gift ideas too.

**Reykjavik**

Human Name: Janus Steilsson

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'9

Age: 16

Birthday: December 1

Family: Iceland (Brother)

Personality: He has more emotions than his brother, but has an Icelandic Sheepdog, named Atlas.

Skills: He is awesome on a motorcycle and is into geology too.

Others

**Madrid**

Human Name: David Fernández Carriedo

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'9

Age: 19

Birthday: February 23

Family: Spain (Dad)

Personality: He is a more calm version of his dad, but can be a bit crazy when it comes to tomatoes and bull fighting...

Skills: He is a great bull fighter and a fabulous cook. Plus he is a great cook.

**Amsterdam**

Human Name: Justine Morgens

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Dark Green

Height: 5'8{5}

Age: 19

Birthday:October 27{6}

Family: Netherlands (Dad)

Personality: She is less stingy than her dad, she loves tulips and bike rides.

Skills: She is a mountain biker and a florist, plus that's why she does the slower arrangements for meetings. But is a somewhat bad cook.

**Vienna**

Human Name: Vera Edelstein

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'6

Age: 18

Birthday: June 30

Family: Austria (Dad)

Personality: She acts like a proper lady, but when her dad leaves her with her Berlin or Hungary, she just goes crazy with the EDM, she also plays the violin.

Skills: Her piano skills aren't as good as her violin, she make beautiful music and is a great equestrian rider.

**Budapest**

Human Name:

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 6'0

Age: 19

Birthday: November 17

Family: Hungary (Mom)

Personality: Kind of like his mom, uses a rolling pin, and he once hit Berlin in the head by "accident"...

Skills: Really, he is a good cook, but lacks that cooking part though.

**Bern**

Human Name: Armin Zwingli

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Light Green

Height: 5'11

Age: 17

Birthday: December 14

Family: Switzerland (Dad)

Personality: Like his dad he has a love for guns, but also loves soccer.

Skills: He is a skilled soccer player and good with number too.

**Vaduz**

Human Name: Ava Vogel

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'3

Age: 12

Birthday: January 23

Family: Liechtenstein (Sister){5}

Personality: She is like her sister but a bit more outgoing and plus she loves running around in the rain, but not on Switzerland's lawn though...

Skills: She can make beautiful masterpieces with only a needle and thread, and cloth. Her cooking on the other hand could use some help.

**Minsk**

Human Name: Maxim Arlovskaya**  
><strong>

Hair Color: Beige

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5'10

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3

Family: Belarus (Mom)

Personality: Love for knives and daggers, but isn't obsessed with his cousin Moscow.

Skills: Like his mom he is good with knives and can make beautiful things out of ice.

**Kiev**

Human Name: Sofiya Braginskaya

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Purple

Height: 5'5

Age: 18

Birthday: March 2

Family: Ukraine (Mom)

Personality: Less of a crybaby but is still emotional.

Skills: She is a good cook and gardener, plus she can make amazing things with yarn and needles.

**Vilnius**

Human Name: Darius Laurinaitis

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5'9

Age: 18

Birthday: February 16

Family: Lithuania (Dad)

Personality: Calm in most situations and is the youngest of the Baltic capitals.

Skills: He is great with a sword and his cooking skills need a little help.

**Tallinn**

Human Name: Laura von Bock

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'5

Age: 15

Birthday: February 24

Family: Estonia (Brother)

Personality: She is calm and good with computer. Like her brother she is clever and can get out of sticky situations.

Skills: She is a good singer and kind of a computer geek.

**Riga**

Human Name: Beatrise Galante

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 4'3

Age: 12

Birthday: March 3

Family: Latvia (Brother)

Personality: She is mischievous and a prankster, but can be serious and calm when needed.

Skills: She can get away with pranks easily, sometimes with the help of Berlin or Prussia though...

**Warsaw**

Human Name: Aron Łukasiewicz

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 6'0

Age: 18

Birthday: January 17

Family: Poland (Dad)

Personality: He is less of a valley girl, but gets mistaken for a girl when Poland used to put him in dresses.

Skills: Good taste in fashion and a good marksman too.

**Canberra**

Human Name: Alexus Kirkland

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'5

Age: 15

Birthday: January 27

Family: Australia (Dad)

Personality: She is a tomboy at heart and plus her dad and her get scolded by New Zealand way to much for riding the Emus...

Skills: Riding Emus and zoology.

**1) This was when the Berlin wall fell down.**

**2) Berlin used to be Prussia's capital and then became Germany's so she was originally Prussia's daughter, thus making Germany her uncle.**

**3) Grey Hat hackers do things for their own benefit and for the good of the people, just google "Hacker Hats" and it will explain it all.**

**4) Avicii is actually Swedish.**

**5) The Dutch have the tallest people.**

**6) The city dates back to October 27th 1275.**

**Trivia**

**- D.C was originally supposed to be a girl named Kennedy Jones, but that name was used for his genderbent.**

**- London was supposed to be a boy.**

**- All of the Kievan Rus capital were all meant to be girls.**

**- Budapest was meant to use a wooden spoon, really I don't know why I though of that. At all.**

**If you made it this far, good job, this beginning chapter was just an intro to my capital OCs the next one will be states, so be prepared! - Berlin **


	2. Meeting

**Happy Holidays! This is your present from me, a new story! - Grimm**

11:30 A.M-January 10, 1938. New York City, New York, America. World Meeting.

All the nations were sitting in silence while awaiting their bosses, who were stopping by the meeting room for an unknown reason. The brown polished oak doors opened to reveal their bosses with... children?! "Who're the kids?" said America to which his boss answered with "They're your capitals, some are siblings with their nation and some are children." while handing America a small child who looked no older than 2 year old at the least "His name is Miles Jones and he is 2 years old." America just nodded and baby blue eye locked with blue-grey ones. "Prussia, Germany this is Berlin or Nikola Beilschmidt. She is 3 year old, and before I forget, when we tested their blood her's showed that she is Prussia's child, so Germany you are her uncle." Germany's boss handed the little girl over to Prussia and she said "Who are you?" looking up at him with blood red irises "I'm your _Vati._" while hugging her, she hugged back and then they heard a certain Chinese man yell "So cute, aru~!" while scooping up the 4 year old girl whose name was Jia-Li Wang, Beijing "Why hello Piper." Piper Kirkland city of London, and all of the nations met their capitals and it was, well less crazy than the normal meetings.

6:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. German's House, Europe, Hetalia.

They all were in the German/Prussian household, Prussia set his new daughter on the ground and she just sprinted towards Blackie (Germany's German Shepherd) and the dog stayed calm and sniffed the little person, then proceeded to lick her face.

6:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. Italian's House, Europe, Hetalia.

Little Rome or Felecia Vargas was running around the house, with a frustrated Romano chasing after her, you see they were trying to get her to take a bath, but that was not going so well. Italy was making their dinner (A.K.A Pasta of course) and that left Romano the job of giving their capital a bath.

2:00 A.M - January 10, 1938. Japan's House, Asia, Hetalia.

Japan and Tokyo were both tired and ready to fall asleep, but they both still had to eat dinner and take a bath/shower. When they finished, Japan tucked Arika or Tokyo in and said "おやすみ、東京." and went to his room to sleep.

11:00 A.M - January 10, 1938. America's House, North America, Hetalia.

America and D.C walked into his house only to have a boot chucked at America's head, barely missing his head "TEXAS!" all of his states stopped and the said Texan state said "Sorry, and who's the little kid?" "This is my capital D.C or Miles Jones." "Oh no, not another one..." said Virginia, they all ate lunch and it was a bit less hectic, note the word LESS.

5:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. England's House, Europe, Hetalia.

When England opened the door London jumped out of his arms and ran, he sighed in annoyance and after half an hour of trying to find the 3 year old girl, he saw his brother Scotland or Allister Kirkland holding his daughter "Hey little brother, who's the wee lass?" "This is my capital London or Piper Kirkland." the fiery red head nodded and put her down.

6:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. France's House, Europe, Hetalia.

Paris was walking next to his father and then France said "So how long did you know the others?" "Your bosses found us all in an abandoned warehouse, before that I, Berlin, and Madrid were friends and then we found the others and that's the end of that." France nodded and said "We're home." and opened the door to their home.

11:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. China's House, Europe, Hetalia

Once China opened the door, Beijing just stood there and China said "What is the matter?" in a concerned voice "Why is there a panda here?" "Oh, that's Mr. Panda (Is that it?)." she squealed and hugged the Panda(wow she just went from scared to happy), who just hugged her back (Can pandas hug back?), China laughed at the scene in front of him and went to get their bags.

8:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. Russia's House, Europe(or is it Asia?), Hetalia

Russia was running away from his little sister while holding his daughter close to him. He opened the door only to see her there with his sister and their capitals "Hello brother, is this Moscow?" he nodded while picking the little girl up and saying "Why don't we put them to sleep?" the other two nodded and followed him to an extra guest room, that will be their capitals temporary room.

12:00 P.M - January 10, 1938. Canada's House, North America, Hetalia.

Canada came home to his cabin and said "Clark, wake up, we're home." the little boy opened eyes and said "Okay" in a drowsy sleepy voice. Canada was making some food for lunch when he heard his polar bear say "Who are you?" "I'm Ottawa and you are?" "I'm Kumajiro." _"So that's his name!" _though Canada, he smiled while listening to the two talk to each other.

* * *

><p>Peace, it only last for so long...<p>

**Translations:**

**Vati - German - Dad/Daddy**

**A/N: Hello my fellow fangirls/fanboys this is Grimm coming in and here is my new story! I am going to gradually introduce the other capitals and the states in this. When I am done with the plot line we are going into random one-shots and then another part of my plot line. If you guys have any suggestions tell me in the reviews!****- Grimm**


	3. 1939: Pacts, Axis, and Silliness

12:00 P.M - August 23, 1939, Moscow, Russia, Europe, Hetalia

Germany, Prussia, and Berlin were heading to Russia's house to negotiate a pact, they were lead to Russia's office by a Latvian, who was trembling the whole way down the entrance, up the stair and left immediately afterwards. "Come in." Germany opened the door letting him and the other two in with him "Ah, Germany, Prussia, oh and you brought little Berlin. Moscow why don't you and her go play with your cousins." "Okay папа." and grabbed little Berlin's arm and the two girls ran out the door and tried to find the other 5 capitals in the large house. Russia turned to the two brothers in front of him and said "So, what have you come here to make a pact with Mother Russia?" "Ja" Russia smiled and pulled out some papers while saying for them to sign here, here and what not. Meanwhile with the capitals, Moscow was trying to find the last one, they were playing tag, and she had already found her cousins and the Baltic capitals, so it was only Berlin left. They turned a corner and Moscow heard a small giggle come from the closet down the hall, she moved down the dimly lit hallway slowly, to not alert the German capital that she had been found, and when she got to the door she turned around and put her finger to her lips to signal the others too be quiet and pulled the door open to reveal Berlin right there and they laughed while pulling Berlin up. Back to the countries "Thank you for becoming one with Mother Russia." said Russia while shaking both of their hands and leading them to the entrance where the little German capital was with waiting for her dad and uncle to come down. When the German trio got home, Germany went to prepare dinner while Prussia kept his daughter entertained until dinner was ready. Prussia tickled Berlin's sides and a giggle come from the girls mouth "P-please s-s-stop!" while swatting away his fingers but in the end they just kept trying to tickle each other, after half an hour of tickling German yelled "DINNER'S READY YOU HUNGRY ANIMALS!" Prussia and Berlin ran into the kitchen and sat down in their chairs and when Germany put down the plate of wurst they just dived into their food and when they finished Berlin let out a soft yawn and Prussia chuckled while saying "Come on let's get you to bed." while picking her up and saying goodnight to his brother, when he got to her room he opened it and tucked her into navy blue sheets, turned off the lights and said "Gute Nacht." He said while kissing her head and softly closing the door.

11:00 A.M - May 22, 1939, Rome, Italy, Europe, Hetalia

Germany and Berlin were driving to Italy's house and there they would meet up with the Japanese and Italians to make an alliance in this war. Italy opened the door and hugged the two Germans and just hugged Tokyo. The countries went into Italy's study while the capitals just played in the living room, Italy, Japan, and Germany closed the door and Germany said "We're all here to sign and alliance right?" The other three nodded and Germany pulled out the paper from his briefcase, they all signed the Pact of Steel as it was later known as. The capitals didn't really have a say, they just went along with it, they will soon would be enemies with their own kin.

3:00 - September 3, 1939, Berlin, Germany, Europe, Hetalia

England and France were walking up the driveway of the German household and to the three German's standing there. England and France stood in front of the trio "Why is she still in your care?" he asked with a smirk growing on his face "What do you mean 'why is she still in your care'?. She's my daughter." "I mean is that, why is still under the care of maniacs?" Germany grit his teeth and said "We are no maniacs." "If you aren't then why do you think you could win against us. Just surrender." "Never" "Well if you don't sent a letter of surrender, there surely will be bloodshed." while England, Prussia, and Germany were arguing, France bent down to Berlin's height and said "Just whistle for Pierre, if you need help, okay?" her being only a somewhat naive 4 years old she nodded. The Englishmen and Frenchmen left the driveway and made their way back to their homes. They went back into the house and their dogs followed them inside, Berlin sat down only to be picked up by her dad who said "If you want, we can go outside and play?" she nodded her head vigorously and they went out to their backyard, she ran to the a tree and started to climb up the tree trunk, Prussia ran behind the energetic child and said "Wait up!" while laughing, he saw her climbing up the tree in their yard and said "Don't get hurt!" being that doting parent he was he obviously was worried that she would fall and break something. Berlin climbed to the middle of the tree and sat down there, it soon got darker outside and Prussia yelled up the tree for her to get down, she yelled down "CATCH ME!" he nodded and held his arms out and she jumped into his arms making him fall over. They laughed and walked back into the house, Germany and Prussia were worried about what would happen if they did lose this war. Berlin was reading a book in the living room when her dad came running in yelling "Kesesesese~ I got the last beer!" while waving a bottle of beer around, she just facepalmed and said "Mein Gott..." while shaking her head.

**A/N: Chapter 3 people! This was meant to be publish on New Years day, but I just was having writers block and school is next week. I will add more to these chapters and try to revise them, also to try and make them much longer. I used google translate for most of the translations, I only speak two languages fluently and a little German, Dutch, and French.**

**папа - Russian - Dad/ Papa **

**Gute Nacht - German - Goodnight**

**Mein Gott - German - Oh my god/my god**

**This is 1939 and next chapter is going to be 1940. - Grimm**


End file.
